


Birthday Surprise

by StackerPentecost



Series: Diarmute College AU [1]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Diarmuid does something special for David's birthday.---For Day 4 of Diarmute week.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Series: Diarmute College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in the same universe as my other fics in this series. You do not need to read those to understand this. Basically in this universe, Diarmuid is a college student studying religion, specifically about Ireland during the Crusades. The Mute (David) works at a local Irish pub that he frequents and still doesn't speak. There is an age difference of about ten years, Diarmuid being about 22. The italics is David signing. This was done for Day 4 of Diarmute week and the theme was Blessings.

David woke to an empty bed, which surprised him. He sat up slowly, glancing around the room. Diarmuid was nowhere to been seen and he couldn’t hear him in the bathroom. That was strange. 

David slipped from the bed and went to the dresser to find a fresh set of clothes. He slipped on a shirt and some sweats before moving into the bathroom and cleaning himself up, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. After he finished, he moved into the living room, finding it empty as well. It wasn’t until he entered the dining room, just off the kitchen that he found the other man.    
  
“Surprise!” Diarmuid jumped up from his place at the table, coming up to wrap his arms around David. On the table sat a large cake with chocolate frosting and a bunch of unlit candles.

David blinked in surprise, but returned the hug, slipping his arms around the smaller man. He pressed a kiss to Diarmuid’s head, giving him a squeeze. When they parted, he quickly signed,  _ “What’s this all about?” _

“What else could it be for? It’s your birthday!” Diarmuid explained, leaning up to kiss David. “Happy birthday, love.” 

David looked a little confused for a second before realizing that Diarmuid was indeed correct and that it was his birthday. Before this, he hadn’t even given the day a second thought. 

“Come, sit!” Diarmuid took David’s hand and pulled back a chair for him to sit, which he did. Diarmuid then disappeared before coming back with a mug of steaming coffee for David and a lighter for the candles. He set the mug down in front of his partner before carefully lighting all thirty-three of the candles on the cake. 

_ “You’re not gonna make me blow these out, are you?” _ David asked before taking a sip from his mug.

“Of course I am! You have to! Please?” Diarmuid gave him that look he always did when he wanted something, big brown eyes pleading.    
  
David sighed, not having the heart to say no.  _ “Okay, okay, I’ll do it.” _

Diarmuid grinned happily and pushed the cake toward David, clapping happily when the other man leaned to blow out the candles, making sure to get each one.

“Happy birthday!” He leaned to kiss David’s cheek.

David couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips. Diarmuid’s enthusiasm was hard to deny. It was then that something occurred to David.  _ “Did you bake this?”  _ He asked.

Diarmuid suddenly began to blush before giving a nod. “You deserve that. You deserve the world.” 

_ “I didn’t know you could bake, especially considering your cooking skills are…”  _ David made a face that said ‘less than stellar’. 

“I know, I know, cooking is not my best talent. But baking is a little more...precise. Makes more sense to me. I love the results a lot more too.” 

_ “Well it looks wonderful.”  _ David smiled even more, reaching to bring Diarmuid’s hand to his lips. 

The other man blushed even more. “You’re such a sap. How about we try some of this cake now, huh?”

David raised an eyebrow,  _ “Now? For breakfast?” _

Diarmuid grinned, “Yes! It’s your birthday so cake for breakfast!”

David sighed but found Diarmuid’s happiness infectious.  _ “I do wanna try it. But we are not making this a habit!”  _ He warned. 

Diarmuid chuckled, “Of course not, never.”

Diarmuid had already gotten a set of utensils and plates for them. But before he cut them each a slice, he scooped up a forkful and made sure to feed David, as though this was a wedding cake and not a birthday cake. David just smiled softly and allowed himself to be fed. The cake was pretty good too, definitely worth ruining their breakfast for. 

As they enjoyed the fruits of Diarmuid’s labor, David couldn’t help sending up a little thanks to have such a man in his life that was such a true gift. At that moment, though David had long since lost his faith, as he watched Diarmuid’s happy face as they enjoyed their cake, he felt truly blessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
